


Mischievous Winter

by omgtherezkittehzeverywhere



Series: Imagine Loki - oneshots. Side stories. [7]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere/pseuds/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere
Summary: “Loki! No. Let go of me.” she yelled, wriggling. Loki laughed as he let her go. Faye let out a sigh of relief. She slowly felt the warmth of his chambers take over the cold. Looking at Loki, she noticed a mischievous look on his face. Faye ignored the feeling that he wasn’t finished with her.





	Mischievous Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshots based on imagines from imagine-loki.tumblr.com.

_Imagine Loki, just in from the freezing temperatures outside, coming to you and giving you a kiss. You yelp and try to wriggle out of his cold embrace and he lets you go, but with a mischievous smirk on his face._

_Imagine being cold, so Loki wraps his cape around you._

* * *

Faye harshly woke up. Wriggling out of Loki’s arms, she sat up with the covers pulled over her. A freezing cold wind was breezing through Loki’s chambers and made her shiver. She watched as the wind made the curtains fly open every few times. Knowing that the curtains were heavy, she knew the wind was strong. Looking outside made her shiver even harder. It was winter. The last few days had been colder than normal, so it was only a matter of time for snow to fall. Again. And it did fall. It was still falling. Faye hated the cold. She hated winter. The snow made the landscape look beautiful and serene, but that was it. The freezing cold would breeze through the palace with its open hallways and ruin every moment of the day. She would shiver all day long and it would be exhausting to keep herself warm. It was still warm inside, but it would cool off soon if the wind didn’t lie down. As Faye lay down again, Loki slowly woke up and looked at her. “Good morning, my love.” he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. “It’s not morning yet. Sorry for waking you up.” Faye replied with a little smile. Loki just looked at her with a sleepy smile. “Go back to sleep, you need to be ready for your mission.” she said. Loki pulled her in for a kiss and Faye snuggled up with him. Feeling the warmth of his body made her forget the cold. If she could, she would stay in bed forever.

\---

She was in the meeting with Queen Frigga. All citizens had requests that had to do with the snow and freezing cold. In a month, it would be spring and the farms needed the warmth to let everything grow as it normally would. This last wintery moment wasn’t going to help. It would ruin a lot if it lasted too long. Faye knew what it was like. Her family grew fruits at their farm and they were extremely sensitive to the cold. Every few years the harvest got delayed and fruits wouldn’t be like they should be. Every farmer was worried and they informed Queen Frigga of it. Faye noticed Loki walking into the hall. He sat down on one of the benches and just looked at her. There were still a few citizens that had requests, so Faye had to wait to go meet up with him. It had only been one day, but she had missed him. She wanted to snuggle up with him. To warm up. The cold had settled in and she was shivering all the time. Time started going slower with every citizen that got the chance to speak and make a request. By the time the last citizen had a chance to speak and Queen Frigga closed the meeting, Faye was feeling needy. For warmth. Gathering her things, she walked up to Loki. She noticed him looking at her with a little smile. “Welcome back, prince Loki.” Faye said, formally. “Thank you, Faye.” Loki replied. They still had to keep their relationship a secret. After Loki met up with his mother, he and Faye went on their way to his chambers.

Entering his chambers, Loki didn’t give Faye time to say or do a thing. He grabbed her by the waist to turn her around and pulled her in for a kiss. Faye dropped everything and yelped. Loki’s touch and embrace was ice cold. His body temperature was lower than hers, but she never expected him to feel this cold. Loki noticed her reaction and smirked as she tried to wriggle out of his embrace. Faye felt the cold taking over and yelped when Loki held her close. “Loki! No. Let go of me.” she yelled, wriggling. Loki laughed as he let her go. Faye let out a sigh of relief. She slowly felt the warmth of his chambers take over the cold. Looking at Loki, she noticed a mischievous look on his face. Faye ignored the feeling that he wasn’t finished with her and picked up everything she had dropped. Putting everything back in its place on his desk, Faye noticed Loki creeping up on her. It was too late. As she turned around, he grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug. An ice cold hug. Faye yelped. She wriggled. Loki didn’t let go this time. He just held her and looked at her with a smirk on his face. “Loki!” Faye yelled. Loki still wasn’t letting go of her. As he kissed her, Faye gave up. She ignored the cold and gave in to the kiss. Breaking the kiss, Loki looked at her with a smile and caressed her cheek. Faye smiled back at him. “I have missed you, my love.” Loki said. “I have missed you too.” Faye replied. Loki pulled her in for another kiss and held her close. Faye felt the cold taking over again and started wriggling when Loki was holding her for too long.

Letting go of her, Loki walked up to the bathroom to wash up. He enjoyed seeing Faye like that. He knew she didn’t like the cold and he felt like playing with her. After washing up, Faye got everything ready to patch him up. As she was applying ointment, pads and wrapping bandages, Loki couldn’t help but smirk. He was feeling mischievous. After she tucked in the end of the bandage and checked the tension on it, Faye got up from the bed. Loki got up too, wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Faye yelped. And wriggled. Loki wanted to feel what it would be like if he had sex with her like this. Her body temperature was always higher than his. She was simply hot when they had sex, and Loki wanted to know what sensation it would cause. He stopped himself from going with it. As he let go of her, he smirked. Faye looked at him and got everything back to the bathroom. Handing him his outfit, she kept her distance. Loki couldn’t help but laugh when he noticed it. Faye ignored it and walked up to the doors. “I will go get dinner.” she said, walking into the hallway. Loki got dressed and smiled. He would have to wait. And he would wait.

Loki walked up to his balcony and looked outside. He loved the winter. He loved the cold. Faye didn’t. Moving the small table and chairs inside, Loki sat down and waited for Faye to return with their plates. As Faye returned with dinner, Loki looked at her and couldn’t help but smile. Faye noticed him looking and smiled back. Sitting down, they had dinner and just enjoyed the moment. From time to time they shared a look and a smile. As they finished having dinner, Faye got up and gathered their plates. Loki waited for her to return. Having returned their plates to the kitchens, Faye walked into his chambers. Loki looked at her and smirked. He didn’t want to read. Faye noticed the mischievous look on his face. It was making her nervous. Loki walked up to her and grabbed her. Faye was trying to wriggle out of his embrace and yelped when Loki pulled her legs up to his waist. He put her up against the wall, swiftly undressed her and let his hands wander her body. Faye kept wriggling and yelped. Loki noticed the effect it had on Faye. It turned her on. And it turned him on to see her like this.

Faye gave up. She ignored the cold and gave in to it all. Feeling his ice cold hands on her hot body caused a sensation. It turned her on. Loki noticed it and smirked. Before she knew it, Faye’s legs were trembling and she was breathing fast. The after effects of her climax lingered on. She was snuggling up with Loki as he held her close and caressed her cheek. It surprised her that Loki’s body was still ice cold, even after sex. He didn’t feel it. After a little while, she started shivering. As she wriggled in Loki’s arms, he let her go. “Sorry, my love. I’m freezing you. Luckily, I know what will help you warm up.” he explained. Getting up, he walked up to his wardrobe. Faye smiled as he was taking out his cape. Loki sat down in bed next to her and wrapped his cape around her. He looked at her with a smile and caressed her cheek. Faye felt the soft fabric on her skin and it was as if it was giving off heat. That’s why she loved to have Loki’s cape with her on lonely nights. It reminded her of him. On warm days. When he wasn’t ice cold. She smiled at Loki and as they lay down, Loki pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Faye didn’t feel the cold anymore and enjoyed every second of the warmth on her body. Lying there, in Loki’s arms with his cape around her, Faye fell asleep in no time and didn’t notice Loki smiling at her.


End file.
